


Mcyt platonic/fluffy oneshots

by HoneyDripz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys in Skirts, Just some platonic cuddles and fluff, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cross dressing, fuck gender norms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDripz/pseuds/HoneyDripz
Summary: Hi! Just a reminder, I'd like to stay respectful to the CCs wishes so with the CCs that are minors/have explicitly said they were uncomfy with smut/nsfw/shipping of any sort will not be included in that type of stuff. Also shipping minors and making smut of them is just fucking disgusting and I wont be doing it so please dont ask for it. ^^
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Personal mcyt prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a reminder, I'd like to stay respectful to the CCs wishes so with the CCs that are minors/have explicitly said they were uncomfy with smut/nsfw/shipping of any sort will not be included in that type of stuff. Also shipping minors and making smut of them is just fucking disgusting and I wont be doing it so please dont ask for it. ^^

Hi! This book is purely mcyt oneshots for my own personal seratonin, I do not mean to offend anyone reading this or people who dont like the way i write, If you read this, Thank you! Hopefully some people like this also, quick reminder! Requests are closed <3 ^^


	2. Vilitigo Techno pog (sleepy bois inc. as family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has vitiligo and Phil watches as he grows more marks while Tommy points out what the marks look like and Wilbur learns more about vitiligo just to tell Techno cool facts about it :D (personal prompt because this idea gives me seratonin hehe, also y/n is a part of sleepy bois because yes)

Around when he turned 8. That was when the marks started growing, He doesnt remember how, Just that he woke up one day with a little splotch of skin that was lighter than the rest. Over time Techno realized that the spots grew more and more each day, So did the rest of his family.

~~*-• Time Skip •-*~~

Around when he was 15, Tommy was examining him and the shapes of the splotches, Tommy found one that interested him and pointed it out "That one looks like a penis!" He snickered and Phil smacked him on the back of the head "Tommy apologize!" Phil gave Tommy a glare "oof Alright Alright, Sorry Dadza geez." Tommy retorted and smirked, "But tell me i'm wrong!?" Techno brushed it off and flicked Tommy's forehead and smiled at the 10 year old boy "Alright racoon, whatever you say." Tommy stared at Techno mouth popped into an o in surprise. "Im no racoon, pig!" he started as he ran after Techno. Philza laughed as he watched his sons banter playfully as Y/N and Wilbur walked out to examine the yelling. Y/N poked Philza and her eyebrow quirked "Why are they arguing now?" they questioned as they watched Techno run after Tommy yelling something inaudible. Philza smiled as he answered "Techno called Toms a racoon and Toms replied that Techno was a pig and now he's trying to kill him." Y/N stared at him for a moment before remembering what had happened in the room. "Me and Wilbur learned something new about Techno's condition!" They smiled and pulled Wilbur over "Tell em! Tell em!" They bounced happily waiting for Wilbur to explain. "We found out vitiligo can affect your hair color.. Nothing special" Wilbur explained in more detail what could cause it to affect your hair as well. Y/N bounded outside while Wilbur explained so they could get Tommy and Techno to stop arguing. "Toms! Techno! C'mere Wilby is talking about vitiligo and its pretty cool what we found!" Techno and Tommy turned towards them immediately and started running over to see what it was, Tommy interested because he likes to know what might happen to Techno, and Techno usually interested because Wilbur knew much more about vitiligo than he did himself.

Techno looked at Wilbur in shock "My hair can do that too?!" He cried out and Wilbur nodded. "NoOOooOO! My hair is better pink!" Techno huffed out and Tommy laughed "Techno's gonna have old man hair!" Techno glared at Tommy and unsheathed his sword, "Wanna say that again racoon?!" Tommy stuck his tongue out at Techno and started running out the door once again. Philza shouted "Techno don't kill him!!" as Techno bounded after Tommy set on killing him for saying that. Y/N ran after Techno trying to make sure he didnt kill Tommy while Wilbur and Phil stood there taking in the sight before them. Y/N was practically tackling Techno while Tommy ran faster than light to get up a tree where Techno couldn't reach him. Techno fell over as Y/N jumped on his back and he shouted out "Y/N! GET OFF ME I GOTTA KILL THE RACOON!" and Y/N shouted back "NO! BAD TECHNOBLADE!" as Wilbur and Philza giggled at them. Wilbur ran out and joined Y/N on tackling Techno while laughing. Philza smiled and stood against the doorframe and soon ran out to hold Techno back from killing the youngest child. Techno calmed down and glared at Tommy while they all sat in the grass watching the sunset as a family.


	3. God damn I fell for you. (Sapnap/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY you're Tommy's older sister but you're usually too busy for him which caused him to hate you a lil and then you start streaming with him and things get a little better once you spend more time with him (Bb just wants his sister's attention poor Toms :( But anyways):^ hehe i feel like giving you angst lovelies.

_Context: You're Tommy's older sister (2 years older) Also a bit of reader/sapnap implied._

Songs used: Rät - Penelope Scott, Hayloft - Mother Mother

_**Monday, Jan. 27th, 2021** _

"Hey, Mum and Dad asked if you wanted-" Y/N cut herself off as soon as she saw his stream and just stood there in shock. "y/n Fuck off! Im streaminnggg!" Tommy looked at his elder sister with annoyance in his eyes as she ran out quickly. Y/N covered her face as she grabbed her airpods and listened to Hayloft after she ran from Tommy's room utterly embarrassed that she got scolded by her younger brother, Not a moment later Tommy walked in completely enraged. "What the fuck y/n! I was streaming you absolute- Ugh! Now im gonna have to answer who you are and then stream is gonna want to see more of you even though you're never even home!" Tommy continued ranting about all the consequences from you walking in on his stream. "Well.. Maybe if they wanna see more of me your subs will go up?..." You suggested. "Well... That's true. But you're an absolute wrongen! You're never home when I need you! Its a ridiculous idiotic idea." Tommy halfway spat out at you. "We can do a stream tomorrow if you're still home though I guess..." Tommy looked away and walked out your room as you happily replied you'll be home tomorrow. You couldn't wait to do a stream with your brother, No matter how much he hated you, you would always be happy to comply with his wishes.

_**Tuesday, Jan. 28, 2021** _

You woke up and Tommy walked into your room to inform you about the stream more, "Dream whitelisted you as a guest for the smp so we can do the stream there, Sapnap is gonna give you the tour and i'll come along with you two." You looked at him and questioned "What time is the stream?" He just gave you a look and replied "In 3 hours, Make sure you have your stream set up 20 minutes before though so that the smp can join and get to know you a bit." You laughed and gave him a genuine smile "Alright i'll make sure to remember." 

**-Time skip, Starting stream-**

You got to know Sapnap, Quackity, Karl, and Ranboo while you waited to start stream, as soon as you joined the server Sapnap immediately went to flirting with you through minecraft. You giggled at most of Sapnap's remarks while Tommy just scoffed at you two. "Hey Sappy Nappy~ Wanna go burn down some houses?" You laughed at your own remark and surprisingly Sapnap agreed. Tommy just followed and said if anyone asked he would say it was just you, You laughed as you ran around with Sapnap and Tommy burning down houses and looting them, This was the most fun you've had with your brother since you got back from your trip to america. Sapnap ran up to your character with a diamond in his character's hand. "Y/N! Marry me." Sapnap crouched in front of your character and threw the diamond. "Alright bet when is the wedding?" You laughed a bit at how Sapnap's face lit up when you said yes on stream. You checked your chat which was going crazy and then you realized you had just agreed to marry your childhood idol in minecraft. "Holy shit- Wait. Before i agree, Do i get to commit arson at the wedding?" You ran around Sapnap's character while he contemplated whether he should say yes or no. "Yeah- I guess if that's what floats your boat." Sapnap's character ran to his house to get more flint and steel. "HELL YEAH! I love you sappitus nappitus~ Alright ima get more flint hehe." You ran off to a nearby gravel pack while Sapnap chased your character punching it repeatedly. 

_**~End of this part (Might make another)~** _


End file.
